The First Meeting
by Fashionable Orange
Summary: It is said by some that meeting a person three times may mean destiny is involved. Mizuna, a curious girl with curious mannerisms is constantly finding herself in a pickle. Is it merely by chance that she's meeting up with a particular white-haired ninja?


This is the first part of three featuring a girl named Mizuna, an otter named Jin, and a ninja named Kakashi. I would love some constructive criticism!

Thanks. I hope you enjoy it.

Plus, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Apples are certainly delicious this time of year."

Crisp leaves shuddered in the brisk wind. The sky was a vast canvas of blue, the pale, aged shade of autumn. The dark shape of a small town materialized on the horizon of a thickly treed landscape.

"Ah, this is wonderful. I can finally wash my feet!"

"You better stay out of trouble. I want to be able to relax this time."

"The first thing I'm going to do is buy some candy!"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Peppermint or orange…What do you think?"

"Pay attention to what I say! …Orange, I guess."

"Well, I was actually thinking strawberry sounds good."

"Why did you even ask!"

* * *

"What a beautiful place." A young woman stopped before the entrance of the brightly lit, colorful town, full of movement even at dusk. She glanced down at her companion, an irate looking otter. He gave a short grunt. 

"I'm not sure where to start…" The woman looked around with wide eyes, admiring the vivid scenery. People passed her, some giving inquisitive looks toward the grey-blue fur ball that walked closely behind. She noticed that many women lined the street, each wearing vibrant kimono and painted faces. Her eyes darted from the flashing signs to the buildings that hosted them. "Some of these inns have such strange names. Passionate Night, Hot Rush, Pink Peach Wonderland…"

The otter shot acid glances toward a few leering men. He grumbled to himself, looking anxious. "Perhaps we should see if there is another town nearby to stay in."

The girl waved her hand in dismissal. "Nonsense, I'm sure we'll find somewhere perfect. Look at all the glittering lights." She smiled and kept searching down the street.

She stopped before a smaller, less advertised building sandwiched between two glowing buildings where small crowds of men were gathering. The sign above the entrance read Blue Mist Tea House in delicate calligraphy.

"Jin, doesn't it look lovely." The woman asked the disgruntled otter. "I wonder if they'll let me tell a story for a discount." She entered the building with brimming excitement.

Before following the otter sighed, "Oh please, keep out of trouble…"

Inside it was dimly lit, there were many small square tables occupied by murmuring clientele. The atmosphere was warm and polite. "Good evening," A girl dressed in an ornate blue kimono welcomed the new customer and her…pet. "Would you like to have a room reserved?"

"Yes, please."

"Your name?"

"Mizuna."

"Right this way Mizuna-san."

* * *

"Wow," Mizuna leaned out of the window of her room. "Jin, you should see this. The town looks like a hundred sparkling jewels!" 

Jin studied the room: a freshly spread futon, a small wooden bed stand with a lamp and fall flower arrangement, the air scented with jasmine. He gave a small sniff of approval.

Mizuna stepped out of the room and made her way back into the restaurant area, the soft smell of tea permeating the air. She sat at an empty table and looked about curiously. Most of the tables were occupied by a few rosy cheeked men surrounded with giggling women. There was a table with three young men wearing forehead protectors who were being very friendly to the cute server. A few of the tables housed sole occupants who sipped their tea quietly.

"What would you like, miss?"

Mizuna looked up at the waitress, "Peppermint tea with sugar please."

The girl nodded. "Right away."

Mizuna began to toy with her hair. She let her eyes dart about the room, quietly examining the other inhabitants, wondering if any of them seemed like the type to enjoy a good story.

With a small clink the waitress placed Mizuna's tea onto the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." She smiled and took in the steamy aroma of mint with relish. _The best way to relax is with a hot cup of tea…_

"Hey there." A loud, masculine voice shot through Mizuna's musings. She looked up past the rim of her cup and saw one of the three ninja staring down at her.

"Hello." She greeted cheerily.

"Can I join you."

"Of course," Mizuna's eyes glinted with delight. The ninja sat down without hesitation, leaning his head onto his hand lazily. _His breath smells funny…_ The man moved closer to Mizuna and tilted his head toward hers. "You stayin' here tonight?"

Mizuna nodded while sliding back slowly. The man grinned, something in his eyes made her lip twitch. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"M-Mizuna…" Her stomach was twisting nervously.

She took a quick sip of her tea and then turned with a sudden intensity. "Would you like to hear a story?"

The man looked a little perplexed. She was about to speak when she felt something nudge her leg below the table. "Jin?"

The otter harrumphed and glared at her. "Mizuna, perhaps you should refrain for tonight." His expression was stern.

Mizuna sighed. "You're always such a stick in the mud." She reeled around and faced the ninja, ignoring the cross otter. "I just finished this one and I'd love to tell it!"

The man paused and adjusted his headband, while casting a curious glance toward Jin. "Sure, why the hell not…" His eyes lowered a bit and rested at Mizuna's chest.

Mizuna smiled, attempting to push past her misgivings.

_Beggars can't be choosers...I guess._

"Deep within a forest remote from human territory lives a daughter of demons. Her name is Tsuki and she is the guardian of the night."

As she spoke a shadow pulled itself from the table and formed into the dark shapes of trees passing by. Within the gloom of night the beautiful figure of a young girl with ebony hair and enchanting yellow eyes appeared.

SMASH!

"What the hell is this!?" The man had planted his fist onto the table, upsetting the image and Mizuna alike. Her tea tipped over and spilled onto one of the floor pillows.

"It's alright." Mizuna smiled assuredly. "Let me continue." The man's eyes gave off an ugly glint in the dim lighting; she noted the small clink of metal within a pocket.

Before she could react a kunai stuck into the table at an angle. Jin's whiskers bristled. "Mizuna-"

"You think you can get away with putting me under genjutsu!? We'll see about that!" He swiped up the collar of Mizuna's yellow dress. Her brows furrowed. A few heads turned to her direction.

"I was not intending that."

"To hell you weren't!" There was a small metallic reverberation and the slight whip of air, Mizuna ducked swiftly as another kunai sailed inches away from her face. She pulled away from the ninja, aware of the entire restaurant watching.

"Jin!"

"I warned you but you wouldn't listen."

"But-"

The kunai plunged towards her. She dodged and fumbled to the other side of the table.

"Don't do anything rash." The otter frowned.

Mizuna backed away from the table slowly, eyeing the fuming ninja with every step. "Sir, I really meant no harm. Please calm down." Her heart ached dully. _I always run into trouble and never get to tell my stories._ The thought made her sigh outwardly.

"Yo Kichi! What are you all complainin' 'bout now?" One of the ninja's companions leaned precariously onto his shoulder. His speech was slurred. "She not givin' in?"

"I bet this one's out for us. She a spy." The ninja, Kichi, grabbed his partner roughly and shook him. "She's probably one of Boss Hirotto's assassins," He hissed.

"Man, you're drunk." The other ninja wiped his mouth on the edge of his sleeve.

With a sudden movement, indicative of his profession, Kichi lunged at Mizuna and sent a kunai flying. It latched onto the shoulder of her dress and pinned her to the wall. She let out an exasperated cry, struggling to rip herself from the knife. However, her attention was quickly brought to the kunai sailing straight to her throat.

In the second following a sequence of events panned out before her. Jin leaped into the air in order to deflect the kunai, a man materialized in front of her and deflected the kunai, a shower of kunai filled the air around the two ninja who both failed to deflect them, four men moved from the shadows of the room and barred more kunai, screams flew up from the customers, and Mizuna dislodged herself from the wall.

"Uh," Mizuna peered from behind the ninja shielding her. She looked down at Jin in puzzlement. "Let's leave..." Jin nodded silently. They both began to inch away from the scene toward the exit, forgotten in the chaos.

The four men, now obviously the ones Boss Hirotto had actually sent, attacked the two wounded ninja and went after the third. "You have dishonored the Hirotto Gang and now you must pay the price!" One of them cried loudly. There were a few metallic clashes and the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart. As Mizuna and Jin slid out of the restaurant she tossed some coins on the ground, feeling guilty that she had never paid. "What a waste of good tea."

"Oh, Jin just once I want to enjoy my t-"

"Where'd the girl go!?"

She froze, her stomach dropping.

"There!"

Mizuna turned around just enough to see two ninja speeding toward her. "I didn't do anything!" She hollered as she sprinted down the street. Just before she could turn down an alleyway a man tossed her over his shoulder and jumped onto the roof of the nearest building.

She squirmed and wiggled, uncomfortably aware that her dress was flying into the air. "Put me down! You- You!"

"Be quiet," the man commanded in a hushed voice. "I'm trying to help you."

"Well in that case you can drop me off right here, sir."

She folded her arms, watching the tiled roofs move under the man's deft feet. After a few seconds he came to a halt and set her down gently. Looking up she was met with the singular gaze of a sharp, black eye. The rest of the man's face was concealed behind a mask, his hair was a wild tuft of silvery-white.

"You're rather funny looking." Mizuna said with a small grin.

The man's eye reflected dry surprise.

"Oh no! There they are!" Mizuna's face morphed into a look of horror. The man turned to see.

The rooftops were lifeless, there was only a cold moon watching over the ordeal blandly. When he turned back Mizuna was gone. Before his face was a tiny glittering message: _thanks._

* * *

Mizuna and Jin walked slowly down the dirt road, both looking utterly drained. Then the young woman perked a bit. "I did happen to buy some candy." 

"When did you have time to buy it?" Jin gave her a critical look.

She shrugged as she popped a piece into her mouth.

"Oh dear..." Mizuna sighed dramatically.

"What is it now?"

"I should have bought orange."

End


End file.
